The Rocky Horror Picture Show
The Rocky Horror Picture Show is a 1975 British-American musical comedy horror film based on The Rocky Horror Show, a musical stage play, book, music and lyrics by Richard O'Brien. Directed by Jim Sharman from a screenplay by Sharman and O'Brien, the production is a humorous tribute to the science fiction and horror B movies of the late 1940s through early 1970s. It introduces Tim Curry and features Susan Sarandon and Barry Bostwick along with cast members from the original Kings Road production presented at the Royal Court Theatre, London, in 1973. Plot It's the weird and wonderful as newly engaged couple Brad and Janet encounter a problem when they car halts in the rain. They both look for contact only to find themselves at the castle of Dr. Frank-N-Furter a transvestite. A place to stay is offered, but will Brad and Janet want to remain there? Especially when a large group of Transylvanians dance to the 'Time Warp', Dr. Frank-N-Furter builds his own man and a whole host of participation for the audience to enjoy. Trivia In the opening wedding scene, the minister is Tim Curry (Dr. Frank N. Furter), the "old man" to his left is Richard O'Brien (Riff Raff) and the "wife" to his right is Patricia Quinn (Magenta). The spinster who joins them inside the church is Nell Campbell, a.k.a. Little Nell (Columbia). They are parodying the famous American Gothic painting, which appears later on in the castle. Oakley Court, Dr. Frank N. Furter's "castle", was used in numerous Hammer horror films made at adjacent Bray Studios (where the lab and ballroom scenes were shot), including The House in Nightmare Park, The Reptile, The Brides of Dracula and Man in Black. Built in 1859, it was refurbished in 1981 and made into a hotel, where rooms cost from 150 to 195 British pounds per night. Aside from the chemical symbols scrawled on the lab wall next to the control panel, there is a grocery list calling for flour, eggs, bread, sugar and two hypodermics. When the film first opened, it had a traditional release, playing afternoon and early evening screenings. It bombed. Meat Loaf said he attended an opening week performance with director Jim Sharman in the Midwest where the theater was empty except for them. In the mid-1970s, midnight screenings became popular and word of mouth began to spread that the midnight audience might enjoy this film. It began showing at midnight in a few cities and it became popular, to the point that it has been shown continually in movie theaters since 1975, making it the longest theatrical run in history. The the Museum Lichtspiele cinema in Muenchen, Germany has been screened the movie every week since 24 June 1977, offering special "RHPS-Kits" to enable celebrations during the show. They contain: a biscuit (for the toast), rice, a whistle, a candle (for "There's a light") and a sheet of paper with instructions for the time warp. The film was originally intended to be shown in black and white until Frank's entrance, and then only his lips would be in color: the rest would still be in black and white, up until the end of Sweet Transvestite, at which point it would go immediately to color, and then it was supposed to stay in color up until the Superheroes song. 20th Century Fox included a similar cut as an Easter Egg on the 25th Anniversary DVD of the film, but it was slightly different from what was specified in the original screenplay: it was black and white up until Riff Raff opens the door revealing the Transylvanians, at which point, it cut immediately to the color film. Many fans considered this to be lazy, pointing out that the original intended effect could have easily been achieved via colorization techniques. The movie is full of symbols of classic movie companies: The shield the griffin holds represents Warner Brothers; the eagle in the hall represents Republic; the lightning bolt on the flag represents the old RKO symbol, (the radio tower at the end is also RKO); the character 'Columbia' represents not only the movie company of the same name, but the symbol herself, complete with short hair; the large 'Atlas' illuminated painting in the grand bed-chamber is the symbol of Amicus pictures; the large snarling cat in the hall is an MGM lion reference; the lighted globe at the end is the symbol of Universal Pictures; and the gong represents the Rank Film Corporation, whose films opened with a huge gong being struck; Columbia wears Mickey Mouse ears in the scenes in the bedroom with her & Magenta: a Disney refernce. The ads for the original release in 1975 parodied the film Jaws" They showed the red "lips" logo against a black backdrop and said, "The Rocky Horror Picture Show - a different set of jaws." Box office The film has taken in US$365 million at the US box office,DVD sales, etc. since its release. Henry's copies Henry has the 1992 VHS (from Fox Video) and the 2002 DVD (from 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment) of this movie. The VHS has a promo for the Rocky Horror Fan Club. The DVD has a promo for Fox DVD Video. The special features on the DVD are two versions of the movie (US or UK), commentary, the theatrical experience, prompter, and DVD-Rom.